food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Juice
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Nasi Lemak |pairs2 = |paired1 = Omurice |paired2 = Mango Pudding |fa1 = Cimeter |fa2 = Specter |recipe = Smoked Salmon |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Present |cn name = 橙汁 |personality = Admirable |height = 169cm / 5ft.5in. |likes1 = Omurice |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Jello |dislikes2 = Mango Pudding |dislikes3 = Nasi Lemak |cven = Marieve Herington |cvjp = Mineuchi Tomomi |cvcn = Xiao N (小N) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = When are we going to go see the sea? |bio = This young woman exudes an extraordinary charm. She is extremely good at dealing with people and has always been very popular among men. Chinese ver: Through her mannerisms, this young woman exudes an extraordinary charm. She is extremely good at dealing with people and has always been very popular among men. Because of some reasons, she is unable to go to the beach. Deep down, she has a strong desire to be able to witness the real ocean one day. |food introduction = Sweet and tangy taste of Orange Juice is perfect for a morning refreshment. It packs a lot of great vitamins! Don't drink too much though, they are very sweet. |acquire = * Summoning * Airship * Medal Shop * Shard Fusion |events = |power = 1057 |atk = 37 |def = 10 |hp = 346 |crit = 365 |critdmg = 464 |atkspd = 898 |normaltitle = Orange Flame |normal = Orange Juice sprays an orange flame out from her straw, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the farthest enemy target plus 18 extra damage. |energytitle = Orange Impact |energy = Orange Juice hurls enormous oranges at all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 20 extra, also stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Super Orange Impact |link = Orange Juice hurls enormous oranges at all enemies, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 26 extra, also stunning all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Nasi Lemak |name = |contract = Oh my, you're Master Attendant? You really are a beauty. Let me take good care of you from now on~ |login = Although waiting is extremely torturous, seeing you in this moment fills my heart with a feeling similar to that of a flower bursting into bloom~ |arena = I really hate this and the interminable cold... |skill = Who are you? |ascend = I feel like I have grown a little. When can I see the ocean? |fatigue = Please, let me take a break... |recovering = As for now, there's no problem~ |attack = Fighting and what not really doesn't suit me. |ko = ... no, don't! |notice = Master Attendant~ the food is ready, please go and look~ |idle1 = Ah, the wind from outside is so comfortable~! |idle2 = Master Attendant? Really, don't make me wait too long... |idle3 = |interaction1 = Master Attendant, you're really great~ |interaction2 = Where are you touching? How horrible~ |interaction3 = How would you like me to dress, Master Attendant? I really want to know~ |pledge = Will I always... be by your side? This is my first time doing something like this... Master Attendant, I will accept this responsibility~ |intimacy1 = Master Attendant is now outside. It'll be bad if they're spotted by anyone~ |intimacy2 = Hey~ Master Attendant, those shoes don't seem to fit your feet. What are you going to do~? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, my only option is Yes~ |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Wind Dance |skin quote = Days like this are comfy as long as there's wind... Oh no, Master Attendant, are you watching at me carefully? |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |notes = According to Balcony Stories, Orange Juice is Mango Pudding's personal assistant. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}